


You’ve ruined the colour blue for me

by peniskuun



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Angst without a happy ending, Betrayal, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Killua betrayal, Oneshot, Sad Gon Freecs, Sad Killua Zoldyck, Sad Leorio Paladiknight, friend betrayal, miska mooska mickey mouse, phantom troupe, sad kurapika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peniskuun/pseuds/peniskuun
Summary: Killua betrays Gon, Leorio and Kurapika... How do they react?
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 31





	You’ve ruined the colour blue for me

Leorio looked at the screen in front of him. The document came directly from the hunter site, so there was only a very small chance the information was false. Leorio wanted to desperately believe it was false. Deep down, he knew it was true. How it would explain everything that is going on. His small study couldn’t contain his anger as he scrolls down, each scroll shorter than the last, just so he can take in every word on the screen.

By the end of the 10-page document, Leorio is seething with rage. 

The Phantom Troupe was back again, wanting to steal everything in their sights. Leorio has had to calm down Kurapika so many times he’s lost count. All have risked their life so the Phantom Troupe stay back, but the efforts have been futile since they keep advancing. The troupe came back stronger than ever, knowing where everyone is at all times. Everyone knows they have a spy, but no one knew who. An order was issued not to trust anyone, but the group of 4 had been together since the hunter exam, several years had passed since then and their trust couldn’t be broken even if an iron hammer slammed down on it. Trust can be as strong as tungsten, but also fragile as glass. 

Leorio felt the trust shatter,as well as his heart as rage quickly filled up the space the glass was protecting. 

He ran out of the room at full speed, laptop in hand to the place where Kurapika and Gon were. At this moment in time, Killua was out, which was perfect for Leorio as he didn’t want to interfere with the traitor.

Leorio found Kurapika and Gon fixing up the next plan to get rid of the Phantom Troupe. 

“Ahh!! It’s Leorio!!” Gon said in his cheery voice.

“Hi Leorio, now we just need to get Killua.” Kurapika went for his phone and Leorio smacked it out of his hand, then headed straight for the door.

As Leorio was locking the door, groans from Kurapika were heard,

“Why did you do that? Now my hand is hurting,” Kurapika groaned.

Leorio decided how he was going to do this, and realised that Gon can’t understand insinuations, so he just came out with it.

“Killua has been supplying information to the Phantom Troupe,” Leorio said with sweat beading across his forehead. Leorio himself still couldn’t believe it, but the information was right on his laptop and the two people in front of him needed to know.

It was first met with laughter, but quickly realised Leorio wasn’t laughing.

“Y-you’ve got to be joking right, Leorio?” Kurapika said, the shock plastered all over his face.

“I wish I was.” Leorio solemnly said.

“N-no t-there’s no proof” Gon stumbles with his words, keeping his gaze on the dark oak floor board beneath him, “I’m not believing you until there’s proof in front of me!” Gon gradually got louder saying the sentence.

Without saying a word, Leorio placed the laptop in front of the two, scrolled to the top and let them read. 

_‘A flashing blue light was spotted around Deika City, where the Phantom Troupe is attacking at the moment. The helicopter view is here. As you can see, the blue light follows a lot of the alleyways, zigzagging across the city until getting to where the famous Phantom Troupe is hiding. After a couple of hours, you see the blue light come back, as fast as ever until it reaches Grove street, home to the Grove Hotel.’_

“That’s-That’s our hotel. Us four have been staying here to fight the Phantom Troupe. A-And Killua is the only one that can use godspeed in the city.” Kurapika was in total shock by this point, acting almost the same as Leorio when he first read the paragraph.

“There’s no way that’s Killua. I know Killua that’s not him.” Gon’s eyes turned to a dull yellow black colour as he stared at the screen, “Killua wouldn’t betray us for the Phantom Troupe. He hates them.” Gon was speaking barely above a whisper at this point. 

“I’m sorry to do this to you, but scroll down” Leorio said, the realisation that one of his best friends had betrayed him so much. Tears gathered in his eyes and he could feel the choking of a sob coming up as Kurapika’s shaky hand reached for the mouse and scrolled down. 

The gasp of Kurapika filled the room, along with Leorio’s sob, as a blurry picture of Killua was on the screen, coming out of the Phantom Troupe’s hide out. The caption said:

_‘Seconds after the picture was took, the photographer was murdered by the white haired boy’_

Gon was in full shock now, he stared at the screen with an unreadable expression. He just couldn’t believe that his best friend for years was a traitor. They planned everything together and how they were going to have their first drink together when they turned 18, but all that has been thrown out the window. 

Gon looked up to see Kurapika taking off his over coat and sitting back down, head in his hands, elbows on his knees. He turned around to see Leorio uncontrollably sobbing at his best friends being a traitor. 

“Gon….what time is it?” Kurapika asked, his head showing no signs of lifting. 

Gon had no intention of looking back at the laptop. He took his beetle phone and checked.

“6:55” Kurapika winced not only at the monotone voice but also at the time. 

“Killua comes back at 7.” Kurapika panicked, Leorio slowed down his sobs and Gon stared at the door. 

Time seems to go fast when you want it to slow down, the 5 minutes spent in silence felt like 30 seconds to the 3 men in the room.

The door handle pulled down by itself, and a traitorous voice called out from beyond it.

“Oi Oi! Why’s the door locked guys!” Sharp raps met the door soon after, while the other 3 started to gather up the courage to open it.

The constant raps on the door brought Gon back to reality as he stood up and walked to the door. 

“Gon.” Kurapika stated, Gon stopping in his tracks, “Don’t hurt him just yet.” Gon hummed in agreement as he stood in front of the white door, now seeming taller than he last remembered. He reached for the golden lock and prepared himself to see his ex-best friends face. He simply just unlocked the door and didn’t open it, and he walked back to the sofa, now staring directly at the picture on the screen.

Killua let himself into the hotel room, shouting “You wouldn’t gue- what happened guys? You all look so gloomy.”

“Where were you.” Gon said seriously, he wasn’t going to allow Killua to get away with this, it’ll cost him the 5 year friendship they had built up. However, so many people until this point had died because of Killua being a betrayer. 

“Oh, I was at the gym.” The lie came so easily from Killua, like he’d done it a 100 times before.

“Killua, were you with the Phantom Troupe?” Kurapika calmly said, which was surprising to the others, considering all things.

“What? Why would I be with the Phantom Troupe? I’m not a traitor.” Killua tried to defend himself, and all Leorio could do was scoff at the statement. 

Leorio walked to the laptop where Gon was still staring intensely into, and turned it to face Killua.

Killua realised what was on the screen, a face of dread and regret consuming his face.

In the most broken voice Killua had ever heard, Gon said a simple word which was too complicated for Killua to answer, 

“Why?”

The voice that resonated from Gon was more broken then just before his fight with Neferpitou back when they were 14.

Gon hadn’t heard an answer, so he tried again.

“Why? Killua tell me why. Why did you betray us?” His voice cracked as he got further into the sentence, “All I want to know is why.”

“I-I’m sorry, Gon, Leorio and Kurapika” Killua sadly said, looking away from the three.

Leorio was the one who spoke up afterwards, “If you were truly sorry, you would’ve never done that in the first place”

“Yes, but you’ve got to under-“ Killua was cut off immediately by Kurapika.

“Understand what Killua? I can’t believe you’re trying to justify killing hundreds, maybe even thousands of people!” Killua had never seen Kurapikas rage up close, fear now written on Killua’s face as he couldn’t move his limbs from shock and fear. 

“You know what Killua? You’ve lied to us and honestly, you’ve ruined the colour blue for me!” Kurapika’s eyes turned scarlet as the 3 other men in the room realised his yellow and blue over coat was off, thrown on top of the sofa where Gon was still sitting, staring at the empty space where the laptop once sat.

“G-Guys, please, i-i’m so sorry” Killua could only get those stumbling words out before the invisible zip occupied his lips once again.

Without saying a word, Gon had stood up and walked until he was about a foot away from Killua. Gon got into a crouching position, hands in formation and started chanting,

“First comes rock…”

The others were a bit afraid of Gon, but even so, Killua stood there, waiting to take Gon’s attack. Killua had noticed many things about this power, and how it's grown stronger over the 5 years they were friends. This move was 10 times more powerful then when he experienced it in the Dodgeball Game when they were in Greed Island, and along with his rage, it’ll make it a lot more powerful.

The only thing that was on Killuas mind was that he deserved it. He closed his eyes, feeling Gon’s aura surge past him meeting at the aforementioned fist. Sweat now rolled down the temples of Killua’s face, not knowing when the blow would come.

So, when he suddenly didn’t feel the aura anymore, he was surprised, and opened his eyes just enough to get light in. 

Blonde hair stood a few inches taller then green and black hair with a pale hand on his shoulder. Just that was enough to reign in Gon, but not without tears streaming down his face. 

Gon fell to his knees in front of Killua, sobs wracking his chest. 

“K-Killua,” Gon said through sniffs,”Please just go.” Killua stared at all of them with sadness as he opened the door and left. 

“Our squad is down to three,” Leorio was the person to speak up after the door had closed.

Kurapika quietly laughed but it was a solemn laugh, the two others could feel the pain that radiated off the laugh.

* * *

A certain room in the Zoldyck family mansion cheered as they knew Killua would come back and be an assassin. 

“I just knew your needles would work and bring Kil back home,” Kikyo praised her oldest son.

“Well our next mission needs his speed, and Kil would never come back home without some...help,” Illumi added on to the conversation.

Silva looked around the room and signalled to get ready for the upcoming mission.

* * *

“I guess my only friend now is Alluka, I’ll definitely keep her safe and not betray her” Killua said to motivate himself, but he couldn’t help but find doubts in this world. He scoffed at himself.

“I guess it’s just me, myself and I,” Killua said looking up at the stars, as he reflects on what he’d done.

The story of their friendship ended with Killua’s glossy, tearful eyes, with hatred for himself growing more and more fiercely

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on Blah Blah Blah by The Oozes! They’re a really good band and their first Ep is coming out soon!!! I love them and wrote the fic based on that (the title included). The song is about the uk government and police!
> 
> p.s i hate the way i write lmao 😎😎


End file.
